1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bonded semiconductor structure and a method for forming the same, and more particularly, to a bonded semiconductor structure and a method for forming the same using hybrid bonding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronics components by reducing minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into given areas. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than packages of the past, in some applications.
Three dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs) are therefore developed in semiconductor packaging in which multiple semiconductor dies are stacked upon one another, such as package-on-package (PoP), and system-in-package (SiP) packaging techniques. 3DICs provide improved integration density and other advantages, such as faster speeds and higher bandwidth, because of the decreased length of interconnects between the stacked dies, as examples.
Hybrid bonding is one type of bonding procedure for 3DICs. Once two semiconductor wafers are bonded together, the interface between two semiconductor wafers may provide an electrical connection between the bonded semiconductor wafers. However, it is found that hybrid bonding technique still has requirements of reducing leakage and improving bonding result.